guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Big B
Props to who made this baby once the dust has settled a Userbox Medal should be handed out ^_^ Big B 19:09, 16 November 2007 (UTC) /bow. But you forgot me on your userpage! Shame! :P -- -- talkpage 19:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :: *wins from you * -- -- (s)talkpage 19:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I'm rather new to this whole userpage thing so I don't have the ettiquette nailed yet but thankyou for pointing it out.Big B 19:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Also would it be against the rules for me to remove that ugly bit of spam in my Talk Page?Big B 19:28, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Hey good work on reverting that lifeless vandal :) 21:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Why thankyou, I really hope that's the last major vandal we see for months I'm all wiki-ed out so now to relax and make userboxes for myself.Big B 21:23, 16 November 2007 (UTC) And the Talky starts here... Conversation would be nice haven't had much since the Vandalism a looooong time ago, so anyone wanna delight me with some conversation?Big B 17:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :^jo dudes. And didn't you know, All the spam is on the two talkpages of Maui and May/ — Warw/Wick 17:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, B already found me. ;] I dunno, big guy (see what I did there?). Think we can maintain two conversations simultaneously? 17:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) If I can Edit Conflict with myself i think two conversations isn't a scretch :P Big B 17:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :LOL. I'll admit, I've not accomplished that yet. 17:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I've edit conflicted myself more times than you've had hot meals! 17:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Aye you probs did but it's like babies first steps it's Wiki-nubs first self EC take pictures frame it, then get really drunk and yell at them they were an awful mistake.Big B 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hehe! Then you banish them to boarding school (aka the official wiki) for ten years while you try to mend your faltering marriage with the Minor Edits button. 17:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Official Wiki seems well cheesy visually ours looks more professionally done for some reason, p.s. do you guys frequently have people stop and stare at your chars in town? I swear it's like I'm infamous or something...Big B 17:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm occasionally recognized by random people, it's cool. 17:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Once, I had a fellow run up to me in AB, stop, shout in Local, 'Lanner's armor is the leetest combo eva!' and then start to attack. I killed him, but it made me feel bad. ): 17:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Just now some guy in FoW parks up beside my new ele and I'm like dude I'm a dude no matter how much Cyber-web Girl I look...Big B 17:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::"Once, I had a fellow run up to me in AB, stop, shout in Local, 'Lanner's armor is the leetest combo eva!' and then start to attack. I killed him, but it made me feel bad." lol I don't even get groupies and you have Luxons pretty much sacrificing themselves to you xDBig B 18:02, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::They aren't very bright, poor things. ;] 20:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I'd say it's living with turtles for so long... might just be taking after each other :PBig B 20:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Hehe! /highfive. 20:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :/highfive Don't get me started on the rest of the lore in GW xDBig B 20:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Ok freaky goings on in Kamadan, call the Mystery Machine! Ok on my own, wandering around in the Plains of Jarin with none of the related quests active and lo and behold I see two very unfamilliar faces Note the Eternal Blades and Magmas Shields, anyone else find these wierd goings on recently?Big B 20:26, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC)